Missing moment au square Grimmaud
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Missing moment du tome 7 : Hermione est au square Grimmaud avec Ron et Harry : elle veut utiliser la salle de bains mais elle a peur d'y aller seule...


_NDA : La scène m'a été nspirée : _

_- par le manga "Ai Yori Aoshi" pour la scène du "déshabillage" (tome 1 si mes souvenirs sont exacts !)_

_- par le magnifique film (taiwanais) "Starry starry night" que je vous recommande, pour la scène de l'ombre sur le mur !_

Hermione était épuisée et se sentait sale. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un bon bain chaud. Mais le 12 square Grimmaud la mettait mal à l'aise : entre les portraits hurlants, les doxys qui se cachaient encore parfois dans un repli de rideau et les risques d'apparition d'un épouvantard dans un coin sombre d'une pièce, elle n'osait imaginer ce que pourrait receler la salle de bains qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir du premier étage.

En fait, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, la veille au soir, Hermione avait juste utilisé l'évier de la cuisine pour se passe un coup d'eau sur le visage et se laver les dents. Mais elle ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment sans se laver. Elle soupira et alla chercher des affaires propres dans son sac à sortilège d'expansion, où elle prit aussi une serviette et du savon. Mais elle s'arrêta au début du couloir, découragée par l'obscurité grandissante en ce début de soirée, qu'un lumos ne parviendrait pas à chasser entièrement, et les bruits de craquements et de grincements semblant sortir de nulle part.

Reculant sous l'anxiété qui se transformait en peur, elle retourna à la cuisine, seul endroit rassurant de la maison, où la chaleur apaisante de l'antique poêle à bois réchauffait aussi les cœurs et les esprits. Elle y trouva Ron, assis à la table de la cuisine et occupé à lire un vieux magazine sur le quidditch, datant des années 70 et probablement trouvé dans un coin de la maison.

- Où est Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Dans la chambre de son parrain, je crois qu'il veut être tranquille.

- Ah… soupira Hermione déçue, car elle avait compté demandé à Harry de l'escorter jusque-là bas. Avec Harry ç'aurait été plus facile, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à essuyer ses moqueries, il était naturellement gentil, Ron était plus moqueur, et il n'allait certainement pas manquer cette occasion de la taquiner.

- Euh, Ron …

- Mmmh ?

Ron leva les yeux de son magazine.

- Je peux … te demander un service ? Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe d'une grande anxiété.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Heu, voilà, je voudrais me laver…

- Et alors ? - Ron ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir - Tu as besoin de shampoing ?

Hermione sourit malgré elle.

- Non, j'ai ce qu'il me faut ! Je voudrais que … Enfin peux-tu m'accompagner à la salle de bains, la lumière dans le couloir ne fonctionne pas et …

- La courageuse Hermione Granger, de la maison Griffondor, aurait-elle perdu tout son courage face à la traversée d'un sombre couloir ?

Hermione ne répondit rien mais perdit son sourire.

- Je plaisante, Hermione, bien sûr que je vais t'accompagner.

Il posa son magazine sur la table et se leva.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien Ron avait grandi en quelques mois et que ses épaules s'étaient élargies. Elle lui emboita le pas, alors qu'il gravissait l'escalier.

Le couloir était toujours aussi sombre, mais avec Ron, la peur avait disparu. Ron poussa la porte de la salle de bains.

- La lumière ne marche pas non plus ici, mais avec le réverbère qui donne juste derrière la fenêtre, on voit largement assez, remarqua Ron qui avait essayé d'allumer en vain l'interrupteur. Sinon, tu peux toujours faire un "lumos" ! Par contre, il y a de l'eau chaude, j'ai testé ce matin. Bon, je te laisse !

Ron s'apprêtait à sortir quand il sentit la manche de son pull le tirer vers l'arrière.

- Ron ! S'il te plait, tu peux… rester ici !

- Quoi ?

Dans la pénombre de la salle de bains, Hermione vit les yeux du garçon s'écarquiller.

- J'ai peur, je préfère que tu restes ici le temps que je me lave, je ne veux pas rester toute seule, cette maison me fiche vraiment la frousse.

- Je peux t'attendre derrière la porte si tu veux ?

- Non, reste, tu n'as qu'à simplement te retourner.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, absolument certaine !

- Bon ! Comme tu voudras !

Et Ron obéissant se tourna en direction de la porte, tandis qu'Hermione posa ses affaires sur le bord du lavabo. L' immense baignoire qui trônait au fond était en fonte émaillée, surement très vieille puisque des petits éclats en constellaient le fond.

- Tu ne te retournes pas surtout !

- Hermione, si tu n'as pas confiance, ne me demande pas de rester…

- Désolée, bon j'y vais…

Ce que Ron n'avait pas prévu c'est le bruit des vêtements qui glissaient le long du corps d'Hermione. Dans le silence de la pièce, il entendait le moindre bruissement, et c'était digne des films les plus érotiques qui existaient. La boucle en métal de la ceinture de son jeans qui tintait, le glissement de la fermeture éclair, le tissu qui glissait : Ron ne voyait rien, il gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur le carrelage, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer : la peau soyeuse d'Hermione petit à petit dénudée, une épaule, un genou libéré, le soutien-gorge ôté qui dévoilait une poitrine parfaite, la culotte… Ron se força à stopper son imagination, avala sa salive et sentit son cœur accélérer son rythme dans sa cage thoracique.

Hermione avait fini de se déshabiller et entra dans la douche. Elle batailla avec l'eau pour la régler à une température acceptable. Enfin, l'eau chaude arriva, et elle sentit tout son corps se détendre au contact de la chaleur bienfaisante. Elle se savonna rapidement et se lava les cheveux , puis se rinça soigneusement. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas le seul inconvénient d'être difficiles à discipliner : ils étaient tellement épais qu'ils gardaient la mousse du shampoing si elle ne prenait pas garde à le rincer soigneusement…

- Ron tu es là ?

- Evidemment je suis là…

Ron leva les yeux, son regard se portant sur le mur en face de lui, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : à cause de la lumière du réverbère qui traversait la vitre, la silhouette d'Hermione se découpait devant lui, comme si un double prenait vie. Il voyait tout s'animer dans les moindres détails, de la pointe des seins jusqu'aux courbes douces de ses fesses. Il crut même deviner les boucles soyeuses de son intimité, et à cette pensée, il sentit le sang affluer dans son bas-ventre… A nouveau, il avala sa salive, sans se rendre compte que l'eau avait fini de couler et qu'Hermione l'appelait :

- Ron, sans te tourner, tu peux me tendre ma serviette ? Je l'ai oubliée sur le bord du lavabo. Ron ? Ron …

Voyant que Ron ne répondait pas, Hermione regarda et vit la même chose que lui : son ombre projetée sur le mur…

- Ronald Weasley ! Espèce de cochon ! Ferme les yeux tout de suite ! Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance, tu es …

Hermione était furieuse, et ne savait plus comment exprimer son indignation.

Quant à Ron, il ne savait plus où se mettre, ni comment s'excuser…

- Ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux cette fois ! avertit-elle

Ron sentit une main le frôler alors qu'Hermione attrapait la serviette : elle s'enroula vivement dedans.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, tu veux que je sorte ?

- N…non ! Attends que je sois habillée, on règlera nos comptes après…

- Hermione, je suis désolé …

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu m'as laissé me ridiculiser, sans rien me dire … Ca a du bien te faire rigoler, remarque…

- Non , ça ne m'a pas fait rigolé… murmura Ron

- Articule, ne marmonne pas dans ta barbe ! grogna Hermione alors qu'elle finissait d'enfiler son t-shirt. Elle fit le tour et vint affronter Ron en face.

- Alors que disais-tu ?

- Je disais : ça ne m'a pas fait rigolé.

- Ah bon, alors ça t'a fait quoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui, je veux le savoir Ron ! A quoi tu pensais en me regardant !

- Je pensais que tu es la fille la plus belle du monde …

Hermione fronça les sourcils l'air dubitative.

- Que tu es vraiment désirable …

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux noisettes étonnés…

- Et que je ne peux pas te résister …

Et achevant ces paroles, Ron poussa Hermione contre la porte et penchant la tête, l'embrassa tendrement...


End file.
